This invention relates to floor cleaning devices and more particularly, to a hand held mop utilizing a first cleaning element being a sponge or similar compressible absorbent cleaning element and a second cleaning element being a scrubbing cleaning element.
Numerous floor-cleaning devices have been utilized over the years. Generally they all provided a labor saving device in that they allowed the user to stand upright while placing the cleaning element in contact with the floor surface. Broadly classified, there are string mops, sponge mops and brooms. The sponge mop uses a sponge or similar compressible absorbent cleaning element for absorbing fluids and for cleaning the floor surface. There is a squeezing mechanism to remove water or other absorbed fluids from the sponge. Most of these devices have one cleaning implement, namely the sponge, contacting the floor. An improvement to these devices was the introduction of a scrubbing strip along one side of the sponge element. However the scrubbing strip was relatively narrow. The scrubber pad surface was much smaller than the surface area of the sponge.
For example, one type of wringer mop is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,744 issued to Vaughn on Jan. 17, 1956. This design provides for the sponge element to be folded upon itself and compressed to permit the extraction of water. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,014 issued to O""Connor et al. on Aug. 2, 1960, a compressible folding sponge element is also illustrated. As can be seen, neither of these devices utilized an abrasive scrubbing strip. A problem with folding the sponge is that it results in failure of the sponge along the fold area.
One mop which does utilize either a sponge element or an abrasive element is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,163 to Bommer on Nov. 20, 1959. In Bommer, two mop elements are separated by a flexible partition which allows the mop elements to move or flex from one orientation to another. The sponge element is drawn up between a pair of rollers in order to have absorbed liquid removed. Even though the Bommer device illustrates two different cleaning elements on the cleaning head, the flexible support between the two cleaning elements will not allow a person to apply substantial force onto the cleaning head without the cleaning elements bending. Furthermore, it is likely that one of the wringing rollers will rub or contact the floor during the cleaning operation if sufficient force is applied downwardly by the user against the cleaning element. This is due to the fact that the cleaning elements will easily flex, causing the roller to strike the floor. Another shortcoming is that a portion of the cleaning element is always in compression between the rollers. This minimizes the usable surface of the mop head. The wringing mechanism is also complex, extending outwardly from the handle, and, thus, can catch or strike objects while mopping. All of these complexities add to the cost and possible failure of the mop and its wringing mechanism.
Another mop which provides for drawing the sponge between a pair of rollers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,488, to Barry which issued on Dec. 11, 1978. However, Barry does not illustrate or use an abrasive cleaning strip nor can one easily be positioned on the sponge element.
A sponge mop with a wringing mechanism is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,727 to Specht which issued on Aug. 8, 1995 and is entitled Wringable Flat-Surface Sponge. This device illustrates a sponge mop having a replaceable sponge at one end. There is a manually operable wringing assembly that is operated by a lever mechanism. The lever mechanism is pivotally connected to the handle. When the lever mechanism is actuated, a roller unit rolls over the sponge to squeeze absorbed fluids from the sponge. When the lever mechanism is released, it returns to its original position, out of the way of the sponge cleaning element. This device works relatively well but it has several shortcomings just as all of the other prior described devices.
None of the devices provide a sponge mop that has a second full surface cleaning mechanism attached to the head so that either of the cleaning elements can be selectively place in contact with the floor. None of these devices use a second cleaning element such as a scrubber pad or brush that can be oriented over the sponge so that either cleaning element can be selectively placed in contact with the floor. Furthermore none of the devices provide for positioning the cleaning elements with respect to each other so that they do not interfere with the other during use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hand held cleaning device having a base frame that supports a first compressible and absorbent cleaning element that has a wringing assembly attached to the handle. It is a related object to provide a sponge mop having a unique wringing mechanism.
Another object is to provide a cleaning device having the first cleaning element mounted on the base frame and a second cleaning element that can be oriented between the first cleaning element and the surface to be cleaned. A related object is to provide a unique pivoting mechanism that moves the second cleaning element from its non-cleaning position into its cleaning position at the same time that it squeezes absorbed fluids from the sponge.
Yet another object is to provide a cleaning device that has a second cleaning element that pivots into its cleaning position while maintaining the handle at a comfortable position for the user to perform the cleaning operation.
It is still another object to provide a cleaning device that easily allows the extraction of fluids from the sponge element without the user""s hands contacting the sponge element. It is a related object to dispose the second cleaning element in the cleaning position without the user touching the second cleaning element.
Still another object is to provide a cleaning device that has a sponge cleaning element and a second scrubbing element, both having substantially the same surface area contacting the surface to be cleaned. A related object is to provide a second cleaning element that has a scrubber pad, a brush or a combination of both.
Yet another object is to provide a cleaning device that can orient either the first or second cleaning element into its cleaning position in contact with the surface to be cleaned by merely operating the wringer mechanism.
The present invention is a hand held cleaning device for cleaning floors and other flat surfaces. The user grasps an elongated handle at a top end. There is a first cleaning element that is a compressible and absorbent cleaning element such as a sponge. It is releasably mounted on a frame member that has a side for receiving and supporting the sponge. The other side of the frame member is attached to a bottom end of the elongated handle. A lever mechanism has one end pivotally connected towards the bottom end of the handle. The other end of the lever mechanism is attached to a moveable frame member. The lever mechanism is connected to a slidable sleeve or other actuating mechanism that is on the elongated handle. There is a roller unit on the moveable frame such that when the lever mechanism is actuated, the moveable frame and the roller unit move over the sponge. The roller compresses the sponge against the frame, squeezing it and removing absorbed fluids from the sponge.
A second cleaning element is attached to the moveable frame. When the lever mechanism is actuated to wring out the sponge, the moveable frame moves into a second position between the floor and the first cleaning element orienting the second cleaning element adjacent to the floor so that the second cleaning element can perform its cleaning operation. In this manner either the first or second cleaning element can be oriented in position for cleaning by moving slidable sleeve which in turn operates the lever mechanism.